


【善条刚毅X羽张迅】最美的天空

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《最美的天空》是原人物背景设定的同人文，全文共5页，约1.3w字。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

王，是不会受伤的。

羽张迅曾这样说过，善条刚毅也是这样认为的。王，是异能者中的佼佼者，是被赋予天命的人，是这世界上堪称领袖的存在。王，拥有出类拔萃的智慧和矫健的身手，有统领全局和明察秋毫的能力，是被众人仰视的对象。对他而言，羽张迅就是这样一个王。

但是，为什么......

善条刚毅正驱车全速前往医院，出勤中的他忽然接到盐津元的电话：羽张受了伤正在医院救治。听到这个消息的时候，他仿佛听到脑子里“轰”的一声巨响，以致于盐津电话中后面又说了些什么完全没有听到。牙齿咬得咯咯作响，手心里冒着冷汗。羽张竟伤得需要去医院救治......那个盐津到底在做什么？！到底是什么人能伤到他？！不知不觉中，焦急的心情变成了愤怒。

完全无视护士大吼“不准再走廊上奔跑”的责骂，善条挤开正面而来的人潮，一路飞奔到了病房。羽张正坐在床上，左臂被纱布包裹着吊在胸前，而盐津元在削着苹果。

“哟，善条也来了！”羽张望着气喘吁吁地善条， 一副若无其事的表情打着招呼。

只见他怒目圆睁，一把拽起盐津的领子用力推到墙边：“为什么羽张会受伤？你这混蛋在干什么？”

削了一半的苹果掉落在地上，盐津的背被撞的很痛，他将善条的手甩开喝道：“你给老子冷静一点！”

“善条！我正想吃苹果，看你干的好事！”羽张迅瞪着他。  
被病床上那人严厉的眼神注视着，善条觉得自己怒气顿时偃旗息鼓。他关切地问道：“羽张，你这是怎么弄伤的？”

“呃.....在这之前，你能给我削个兔子吗？”羽张有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，视线落在柜子上那袋苹果上。

事情的经过现在说出来真是匪夷所思，善条刚毅耐着心思听着。下午三点，因为工作上的事，羽张和盐津元去御柱塔了一趟。回来的路上，遇到有人骑车抢包，现场报警已然来不及了，羽张立刻决定追赶抢包的贼。  
追在强盗骑的车钻进小巷子之后，眼看几步就要抓到犯人，那人却将包朝空中用力一抛，奋力蹬着脚踏板朝巷子深处驶去。

“快去抓住他！”  
羽张冲着盐津喊了一句，抬头一看心里大叫不好：那包里的东西即将飞散开来！于是他用手撑着墙面，身体向上一跃，再用左脚蹬住墙面跳起身子伸手抓住那包。心里放松下来，本来计算好的平稳落地的点，却因为地面厚厚的青苔，导致羽张脚下一滑重重地摔了下去。青王之力展开的迟了几秒，虽然衣服没有弄脏，也没有任何外伤，只是那几秒的时间里他的右手本能地撑在了地上——简单来说，就是扭了手肘和手腕关节。  
“就是.....这样。”羽张咬了一口兔子苹果的耳朵，嘴里发出含糊的声音。  
善条脸颊微微抽搐了一下，望了一眼床边靠着剑：“竟然弄伤了右手，意思是说暂时都不能拔刀吗？”

盐津元叹了口气说：“就算是羽张不能拔刀，还有我们呢。比起这个，右手弄伤了造成的生活上的不便才是大问题。”

谁知羽张却大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈！你们难道还担心我生活不能自理吗？完全没有问题，再说，左手一样可以拔刀！对了，盐津去办一下手续，我们回屯所吧！”

这个人......好难理解，善条心里叫苦不迭。在他哈哈大笑的时候，羽张总是微笑淡然的，而当自己焦急生气的时候，羽张却又会大笑出声。

最近风平浪静呢，真是太好了，对于scepter 4来说，没有接到出勤的命令就是最好的消息。善条仰躺在天台上，双手枕在脑袋下面，望着湛蓝的天空上时而飘过的云彩，放松的心情让人想要打盹。九月初的阳光，带走了暑热留下了温柔惬意的微风，时不时有飞鸟从天空掠过，四下安静地如同空气都停止流动，善条渐渐觉得眼皮沉重起来。

“喂！善条，醒醒！”

睡梦中忽然有种地震的感觉，脖子里像是被什么搔弄着痒得难受，善条朦胧的视线里浮现明晃晃的太阳轮廓，然后梦境深处传来一声大过一声的呼唤声，在叫他的名字。那熟悉的声音，是羽张！

眼睛猛然睁开，是羽张坐在旁边摇着他的肩膀。羽张的长头发滑落，发梢正好扫在颈窝处，弄得善条心底产生一丝奇怪是酥麻，他立刻坐起来揉着眼睛望着他：“唔？羽张？”

“居然能在这种地方睡着啊！”羽张朝远处望去，“不过，从前没注意，从这里望出去视野相当广，而且天空也很美。”一阵微风吹来，羽张的发丝轻轻的飘动着。

“晴天的时候还不错，但是雨天或者阴天来看，还是蛮恐怖的。”善条顺着他的视线望去，云朵在远处堆积着，就像是密谋一次变天。“对了，你找我到底什么事啊。”  
“善条，你能帮我洗下头吗？”羽张迅突然正色道。

“哈？”足足愣了十秒，他才发出声音。

“右手现在使不上力，没有办法洗。”羽张皱了皱眉头：“盐津说的没错，确实很不方便，但是真正做不到的事情就只有这一个。”

哦。  
有些二丈和尚摸不着头脑，善条却还是跟着羽张来到了浴室。羽张坐在凳子上，弯下身子后头发全部向前滑去，“可以开始了。快一点！盐津他们还有40分钟就要回来了。”  
总而言之先把头发弄湿。善条刚毅从没有给别人洗过头，更何况还是长头发。水温如何，多大的力道去洗，怎么样才算是洗好了。他心里全然没有概念，抹上洗发露之后，轻轻地在那发丝上揉弄起丰富的泡沫。  
“原来羽张的头发这么软......”善条忽然想起了在天台时，他的发丝拂过脖颈时候的酥麻感。

“诶？善条，你怎么了？”羽张感觉到他的手颤抖了一下。

加快了手上的动作，冲洗完用毛巾擦去发梢的水珠。羽张白皙的后颈窝和头发形成了鲜明的对比，善条的心里产生了一丝得意。羽张长发的缘故，没有人看过他的后颈窝，而自己却有机会看的那么清楚。

“今天谢谢你了，善条。”羽张拿过他手里的毛巾，继续擦拭着头发，“最近你常常一个人躲在天台啊，有什么事吗？”

“也不是躲在天台啦！最近天气好，在那里看看风景也不错。”善条自顾自呵呵地笑着，其实他会在那里没有什么特别的理由，只是喜欢看那湛蓝纯净的天空而已。

“唔.....？”羽张半信半疑地看着他，带着些许期待说道：“下次我也去看看吧！”

听到外面的走廊传来脚步声，羽张和善条也朝综合办公室的方向走去。盐津元刚刚回来，正遇上出去巡查的队员回来，办公区域顿时热闹起来。

“羽张，以后这种事你自己去吧！”盐津疲累地靠在椅子上，望着走进来的二人抱怨道，“什么会议，一开两三个小时，真是的！坐得腰疼.....”一边说着他左右扭动了一 下。

“说什么傻话，你是我的副官吧？让你也体会一下我的辛苦。”羽张拉开板凳坐下，教训着盐津。“比起啰嗦这些，今天会议的内容是什么？”

盐津的眼神渐渐变得认真起来，“今天参会的单位除了我们和警署之外，还消防署、医院代表。通报了上半年所有事故造成的危害范围和损失，当然是包括人员伤亡和财产补偿的部分。最后总结，由scepter 4行动造成的其他部门的工作量增加的百分比最多。非时院方面虽然没有直接批评，但是总理大臣和市政局方面都让我们做出检讨......”他越说到最后脸色越发难看了。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“真是过分啊，明明知道我们面对的都是权外者当然破坏力会比较大啊！”善条忍不住抱屈。

“话说每次都你动作最大，以后收敛一下！”盐津斜着眼睛瞟了他一眼。

“什么啊！你每次不也冲在最前面吗？”不甘心被指摘的人立刻回嘴。 

“哎呀，现在不是说这些的时候，要检讨的人是我吧！你们没必要争论这个。”羽张严厉的视线在两人的脸上来回移动着，跟着又问道：“应该还有别的事情吧，不然那位那人也不会亲自给我打电话了。”

“嗳，还有警署的消息。他们的线人说有一批走私的武器这一周内会到达日本港，他们不确定这次交易中间中间有没有权外者，只说让我们注意.....赤之王迦具都玄示的动向。”

羽张思索了片刻道：“意思是迦具都的人可能参与了接货吗？”

对面的两个人忽然变得很安静，只有他的清澈响亮的声音回荡着：“盐津，增派巡查的班次，还有安排人暗中监视迦具都那边的动静。善条，你去调查一下未来一周都有哪些海运公司的船靠岸，最好是把收货单位的信息搞到。”

“包在我身上！”善条信心满满地应声道。

羽张笑了一下说：“呵呵，我说的是便装哦！你要是打着scepter 4的名义去查，谁敢告诉你啊！”  
“放心！”

盐津元双手抱在胸前，望着羽张外有些肿的手腕，忧心地说：“如果真的和迦具都扯上关系的话，羽张，你现在这种情况......"

“放心。”羽张淡淡地说，那神情就像是早就知道该如何应对。

他没问题的，他可是王，这次受伤完全是意外，不会有下次的。

善条这样想着，选择相信自己的王，这也是他的工作之一。他目送羽张转身离开公共办公区域，他的长发在挺直的后背上轻轻摆动，这背影飘逸自信，一时竟看得出神。

“善条！”  
“是！”直到盐津元喊他，他才回过神来。  
“如果需要战斗的话，羽张拜托给你了。”  
“什么？”盐津的脸色严肃且认真，突然语重心长地交待这种事，他一时没反应过来。“为什么突然就——！”

“作为副官说这种话很难为情，但是职责所在我可能没办法一直在他身边。所以，我拜托你守护在他的后背。”   
“不能让他再受伤，对吧！我知道了！”善条脸上虽然笑着，对于盐津的话还是难以释怀。

我的职责，就是守护羽张迅。  
这不是来scepter 4的时候就已经决定了事情吗？

羽张迅的办公室，偶尔空闲的时候，他就站在窗前，正好能看到外面宽阔的一大片场地看或是进进出出的队员们，或是正在进行体能训练的队员们。大家显得忙碌且朝气蓬勃，看着他们，羽张总是感到很安心。

那些盟臣，为了追随自己而来。而他自己，却是为了心中的理想而来。从觉醒为王到现在，从来没有犹豫和迷茫。要做什么，该怎么做，在羽张的心里早已清晰明了。个人的生命前程早已交给天命了，但是......

那个唯他命是从的人，又那么冲动，不能不让人担心啊。

调查工作进行到第三天了，依然一无所获，善条刚毅今天一早又出发了，要去调查的中岛海运是一家背景很复杂的公司，从前有人想套取客户信息，被沉入横滨港的事情也是有过的。既然是便装执行任务，要是使用了青组的力量无疑暴露了scepter 4的介入，不仅打草惊蛇还有可能产生上层的压力。这就意味着如果遇到危险，善条就只能靠自己脱身了。羽张的目光投向大门处，不禁担忧起来。

下午四点，盐津元前来汇报了昨天的巡查的情况后，又把他草拟的要呈报给市政厅方面的检讨书递给羽张：“羽张，你这右手什么样了？”

“好多了，握拳还是不能用力。”羽张快速阅读着满篇华丽辞藻措辞优美的文章，他皱着眉头放下茶杯，不知道为何今天的红茶有些索然无味。

“派去监视迦具都的人回报说，他们并没有异动，这两天也没和什么奇怪的人接触。巡查队员有时会遇到些事件，但都不值一提。”

羽张放下手里的纸张，若有所思地说道：“没有事当然好啊，.....但是我总觉得迦具都不会一直这么安静。盐津，你现在去警署一趟，把最近一年来关于走私武器类的卷宗查看一下，看看有没有可以参考的信息。”

“是！”副官挺直身体大声应道，但是他并没有马上离开，“呃......需不需要安排人支援善条——”

“不需要。”

羽张打断了他的话，视线重新回到那份检讨书上面：“你去忙吧！如果他需要支援，我会安排的。”

他愣了几秒，怏怏地从羽张迅的办公室走了出去。明明觉察到羽张焦虑的心情，他才提出的这个建议的，但是为什么......。盐津不由得叹了口气：这大概就是所谓的......信任吧！

已经是下午5点多了，善条刚毅依然没有回来。羽张迅坐在办公桌前，左手食指轻轻地敲击这桌面，精神紧张的时候他会不自觉地做这个动作。一小时前打给善条的移动电话，已经关机了。理智劝他不用担心，善条的的剑术虽然不及自己，近身格斗的话他的优势却非常明显。

如果被枪械围攻的话……就算是暴露身份也给我安全回来！！

“啊……”喝一口茶水让自己冷静下来。羽张向后拢了一把头发，又向窗外望去，暗暗地下了决定：再过半小时，如果还没有消息就派人去找他。

时间静静地就流淌着，每一分钟都显得很漫长。羽张看了一眼时钟，拿起座机电话准备给盐津打过去。走廊里传来一些响动，是他很熟悉的步伐，那是善条刚毅的脚步声。

“我回来啦！”

善条刚毅兴奋地笑着，还来不及向他汇报此行的收获，整个人就被人推着撞在了门上，后脑勺立刻产生了钝疼的感觉。  
羽张铁青着脸正瞪着他，即便是左手力量依然大的惊人，将手肘横向抵在善条的胸前令他动弹不得。

“为什么不汇报位置？！”他声音低沉且带着明显的怒气，脸颊微微抽搐。

“对不起……我害怕暴露，关掉了手机。”羽张生气了，善条很少见他这个表情，心里直犯怵。

“如果发生危险该怎么办？你关掉手机我们怎么找到你啊！你这个……笨蛋！”羽张吼了起来，大概是因为善条比他高大，这么近的距离他要昂着头说话，这姿势确实令人尴尬。

“呃……！羽张，对不起。”善条不知道该说些什么，能想起来的只有这句话。当他看到羽张的眼睛竟有些充血，内心充满了自责，他挤出一个难看的微笑：“我、我不是没事吗？羽张你冷静一点！——”

忽然，羽张将脸靠在他的肩膀上，单手抱着他的背，像是松了一口气般喃喃地说：“太好了，真是太好了……”

诶？一点奇妙的感觉，那是什么？

从前和羽张类似于这种的动作根本不值一提，但为什么现在我会那么紧张……善条忽然觉得喉咙干痒的难受。羽张迅洗发水的气味，还有他柔软的头发蹭在下巴处让人没办法不去在意。

如同被蛊惑了一般， 他在那头发上轻轻吻了一下。

羽张身体产生的微微颤抖一下，抬起头吃惊地望着懊恼地不知所措的善条，愣了几秒表情转而温柔，手轻轻揽住他的脖子，用自己温热的唇覆住他的双唇。


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

那动作轻柔地如同羽毛拂过，却在善条心里掀起了轩然大波。当感觉到羽张的舌尖慢慢顶开他的牙齿，就像是得到允许的一般用力将羽张抱在怀里。吻得如此急切，双手却小心翼翼地从他的头发抚摸着滑向后背。

两人的唇舌交缠着，刚才的怒气烟消云散，羽张脸上突然浮现的浅笑令善条心跳加速。就在头晕目眩的热吻中，不知道如何是好的时候，羽张听到了外面有人说话的声音。

被推开的善条尴尬地眼睛都不知道往哪里看，而羽张快速地整理好制服，调整好呼吸后向身后递了张纸巾给善条：“盐津要来了，你、你擦一下吧。” 

不看他也知道，那个笨蛋对接吻根本不得要领，弄得脸上湿漉漉的不说，羽张感觉自己的唇瓣都有些肿了。

“诶？善条回来了，太好了！刚才有消息传来，迦具都手下有三个人已经前往四平码头了。”盐津激动的说道，敏锐的他立刻发现了气氛不对，他将视线转向善条：“出什么事了？你暴露了吗？”

“善条，你把今天调查中岛的情况说一下吧！”羽张冷静如常，显然已经进入了工作状态。

“中岛海运今天晚上有货要到，运单上是机电设备配件。我冒充工人溜进去看的，没有被识破但是对方起了疑心，说今天的货很重要，不熟悉的工人都让提前下班了。”善条的努力让自己看起来自然一点，却不敢和羽张的眼睛对视。

“迦具都的人.....去中岛海运公司提货。”羽张自言自语道，尔后有轻轻地摇了摇头，快速思考了几秒当机立断道：“不对，他一定是受人委托的。善条，你和我一起去，盐津你联系警署的人待命。”

“诶？.....和我一起去？”善条没缓过神来，不解地望着羽张。

“因为你熟悉那里的情况啊！你们千万记住啊，我们这一趟的目的不是要抓捕有犯罪行为的赤组盟臣，而是要找到武器真正的买家。”羽张严肃地提醒着他。

哦，我去换衣服把刀取来。善条说完后转身走出来办公室。

他有些恍惚的样子引起了盐津的注意，他盯着羽张的脸：“喂，他怎么回事？”

“没怎么啊，有时候犯傻而已。”羽张轻笑了一声。  
“你......你要亲自去吗？”  
“当然！我不去，谁来看着那个笨蛋啊？”  
“呵呵，是呢。”  
羽张站了起来，挺直的身体和那自信悠然的表情，提醒了盐津：自己担心过头了，别忘了他可是王。

还是说点什么吧，但是说什么呢？

善条刚毅开着车，时不时用余光看着副驾驶座上的羽张。除了他们两个人之外，还带了四个队员在这辆车后面1公里的位置远远地跟着。从scepter 4的屯所出来后，车厢里就沉默得令他窒息。亲吻羽张他并没有丝毫的后悔，甚至觉得自己一直都想要这么做，只是因为太憧憬太珍惜所以不敢妄动这个念头。而羽张却.....那个时候羽张清澈见底的眼睛里写着的是——  
“善条，前面不远就要到码头了吧！你靠边停一下。”羽张突然出声，让善条心头一惊。

“哦，好的。”他将车停在了应急车道上，见羽张迅也没有解开安全带的意思，疑惑地看着他。

“你一定满脑子在想着刚才的事吧？”羽张挑起眼角仿佛要将他看透。  
“.......”

“但是现在我们正在执行任务，你要是一直这样恍惚，下一次我可能受伤的就不是手了。”  
“不会！我不会让你受伤的！”善条急着辩解道。

“唉......真是笨家伙！”羽张叹了口气说着。突然，他挥起左手朝善条的脑袋上拍了一下，“那么，现在给我认真工作！” 

善条轻声叫了一下，揉着脑袋非常不好意思地说：“是，我知道了。以后别打头了吧！很痛诶。”

“快点开车啊！”羽张拍着车门，大声催促道。

货物一共5箱，炼狱舍的三个人，在中岛海运的工人提着的大灯照明下正在验货。天色很暗，而且海浪拍打船坞的声音很大，羽张等人无法得知他们在说什么。正规货物验货是要先入库后，在库管和押运负责的工人以及收货人三方在场验货，这种在码头就拆箱验货，显然都是有问题的。

善条目不转睛地盯着那几个人，而羽张则在他的身后注意后面的动静，其他的人找到有力位置拍照取证，等待命令行动。半小时过去了，他们还没有离开，善条小声嘟囔着：“他们在干什么......该不会是货物出问题了吧？”

好痒......羽张的发梢扫过他的手腕，就像是有蚂蚁在咬，酥痒难忍。黑暗中看到羽张认真的样子，他努力让自己冷静下来，再被训斥的话就真的无地自容了。

“善条！他们要走了哦！”羽张举起望远镜看了一眼：“好像是带了样品走，是.....手枪。”

按照原定计划，善条立刻通知了在外面的队员跟踪这几个人去顺藤摸瓜。而他们则在炼狱舍的人离开15分钟后，慢慢靠近那几个箱子。当然并没有想象中的那么顺利，善条用武力制服了刚才参与验货的人。但是没想到，已经过了晚上10点，中岛公司的高层竟然还在码头，可见这批货多么重要。

“哪里跑来的杂碎？呃.....你是.....?”

从不远处的车里缓缓走出来一个30多岁就有点秃顶的高大男人，语气中充满了鄙夷和蔑视，在他看到羽张迅后，开始在记忆中一点点搜寻着，显然他是见过羽张迅的。跟着他出来的几个凶神恶煞的男人，齐齐举起手里的枪对准这两个不速之客。

“我是东京法务局户籍科第四分室的羽张迅。您的码头刚才与炼狱舍的异能者有交收货物的行为，我现在以scepter 4司令的身份要求您提供货物清单备查，如果有必要会请您到海关、警署配合案件调查。中岛贤二先生，想必您也不希望您的哥哥中岛慎一在市政厅的工作难做吧。”

羽张迅向前走了一步，他挺拔的身形英气逼人，海风吹来长发轻轻飞舞着，微微抬起的下巴傲视一切，那眼神从不曾有过半分胆怯和犹豫。善条从他的背影看到了信念，就是羽张迅一直以来为之努力的东西。他的右手扭伤未愈，却紧紧握住剑柄。

青之王，羽张迅。  
这名号凡是有点常识的人都听说过的，考虑到青之王和非时院那位掌握国家众数的国长路大人的关系，中岛贤二还不至于傻到要和异能王权者碰硬。

“我可不记得哪里得罪过scepter 4，司令大人，既然知道我家哥哥的事情，就明白我这里也不是谁都能进入的吧？”中岛的眼神冰冷得让人心生恐惧，一双无神的眼睛望向善条：“那个傻大个，是你打伤了我的工人吧！”

“是他们太碍事了。”  
这情况真的不妙啊！善条似乎听到了自己加速的心跳声，而羽张还是巍然不动，手中的大太刀已经蠢蠢欲动了。若是得到羽张的命令，要对付这些人根本不在话下。正当他有些犹豫的时候，中岛的手机传来了短信声。

那张毫无生气的脸渐渐变得像石头一样僵硬，他皱着眉头在那光溜溜的脑袋上抓了几把：“清单，我可以给你。但是羽张，有句话怎么说来着，得饶人处且饶人。你懂我的意思吧？”

“那就谢谢你了。”说话的语气凛然，羽张的肩膀终于也放松些了。“误伤你的人，我会安排医疗费汇过来的。”

话音刚落，有个秘书模样的人把货运单拿来了。当然，是真正的货运单。羽张的视线快速移动着，上面枪支弹药的数量看得人心惊胆战。“这些东西不能离开四平码头。这是最后的条件。”

中岛的左边脸颊明显地抽动了一下，眼神的怒气隐藏不住，羽张冷笑了一声：“看来当前的情势对你很不利啊，劝你还是接受我的条件。”腰间传来轻微的咔哒声，羽张的刀柄微微提出了两分。

这是即将战斗的讯号，善条毫不迟疑地站到了羽张的背后，全身心地戒备起来。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“只要不离开四平港就可以了吧？”  
对峙了一分钟后，那人紧咬着的嘴唇迸出几个字，显然他下了很大的决心。  
“那就，谢谢你的配合了。”

羽张露出了胜利者的微笑，说完之后立刻转身朝外走去。善条沉默着跟在他的身后，那发丝随风轻轻飘动，步伐坚定有力，善条打心底觉得他好帅，相对的又觉得此行自己好像没什么用处，想到这里又有点失落。。

夜已经深了，从港口驶出来后善条发现路上的车辆更少了。然而，车厢里依然沉默着。羽张坐在副驾驶上，望着窗外一言不发，玻璃上映出他俊美的侧颜，眼神竟有些飘忽不定。

“羽张，你怎么了？”善条忍不住问道。  
“刚才好险。”羽张轻声应道，忽然转过脸笑着说：“幸好有你在啊，不然真不知道会怎么样啊！”

“呵呵，干嘛突然说这些啊！”  
“停车，聊几句吧！”

他连忙将车停在了路边，羽张正望着他，昏暗的车厢里看不清羽张的表情。  
“善条，谢谢你。”

“呃.....？”善条有些囧，不知道该怎么回答。“为什么要谢我？刚、刚才我明明什么也没做，呵呵。”

“就是想到你在我身后，我才多了几分把握......，总之谢谢你。”他望着车窗外，喃喃地说道。  
.......  
今天的羽张有些奇怪，从前明明不说这些话的，从前明明只要听他安排就可以的。车窗上映出羽张落寞的笑容，两人视线在玻璃的反光中相接，善条被那温柔且深邃的目光迷住了。

“我的手使不上劲啊，你能帮我把安全带调一下吗？”羽张忽然扭动了一下身体。

“哦、哦。”善条侧过身子去扯羽张肩膀上方的安全带，发现确实很紧。于是解开了安全带准备重新系好，这时候耳边传来羽张的轻笑声：“你还真是个.....笨蛋啊，呵呵呵......”

羽张迅呼吸的气息扑到他的脸上，那酥痒的感觉令他不由地转过脸。

好近。  
近得能看到羽张细密的睫毛，眼睛里闪烁着善条从没见过的光芒，那如湖水般宁静的表情令他沉醉。于是，善条慢慢地靠过去，在那柔软的唇瓣上亲了一下。就只是蜻蜓点水般的亲了一下，这个近两米的大男人，竟然窘迫地不知如何是好。

“唔？这就结束了？”羽张左手勾起善条那因为俯身而不停晃荡的项链，狡黠地笑了一下：“该怎么接吻，你下午不是都学会了吗？”

“羽张——唔！”  
这是羽张第二次吻向他，几乎将他所有的忌惮和顾虑都击碎了。这狭窄的空间里，这个男人在正他怀里，是他的王。甘美而缠绵的吻，比下午更加细密地撩拨着两个人的心。善条的吻渐渐不满足于双唇，转而向他的侧颈，双手开始在他身上胡乱地摸索起来。

羽张的耳后敏感异常，被那滚烫的吻弄地忍不住发出了细小的呻吟声，尤其是那双手已经探入制服里，惊觉到两个人还在车里的羽张，挣扎着推开他：“住手！善条。”

为自己的失态而感到羞愧的善条，慌忙放开他语无伦次地道歉：“对、对不起.....”

“开车。在下一个路口左转。”羽张低声说道。

善条没有问为什么，也不敢问。羽张迅今天的样子很不寻常，他只能默默地开着车，直到左转进了支路，羽张让他在一家情人旅馆门前停下，他才意识到问题的严重性。

“喂！羽张，你干什么——”善条睁大眼睛望着他。  
“我现在要进去了哦。”羽张迅依然微笑着望着他，那笑容既清澈又神秘，令他不知所措。

“你一个人？不行，太危险了！”他顾不上惊讶，首先想到的是羽张的有伤未愈。  
羽张背对着他停下了开车门的动作，低沉的声音震荡着善条的耳膜：“要是担心我会有危险，一步不离地跟着我不就好了吗？”

这是善条第一次去情人旅馆，居然是跟着自己的王一起去的。楼道很窄，光线也不太好，到了三楼之后，羽张步伐缓慢地朝前走着，善条忽然听到有个房间里传出了不规则的喘息声和女人的叫声，不安地吞了下口水，就连电子锁发出的微弱的响声，都让他感到紧张。

“羽张，你这是......？”

房间里灯光暧昧，虽然陈设很简单，却还算是比较干净，善条见他脱去外套，双手抱拳靠在墙上，目不转睛地看着自己，那眼神带着某种危险的信号，他的沉默无声地表述着某种决心。此刻，善条手心已然汗津津的，身体僵硬地无法动弹。

“善条，你还在等什么？”羽张垂下眼睑，细长的睫毛翕动着，轻声说着，“那种事，别让我再教你第三次啊。”

他是在要求我吻他......吗？善条握紧双拳，呆呆地看着羽张。  
“抱我。”   
“什么.....？”善条以为自己听错了。

羽张抬起自己的右手，将手背伸向他，眼神依然是那么地从容坚定。  
这是王者应允臣下的动作。

善条轻轻地握住那只手，在手背上吻了一下，然后将他拉到自己的面前。他知道自己再也没办法回头了。让这个男人说出这种话，是他的错。想到这里，他忽然自责起来。

紧紧地抱住他，急切地亲吻他，感受他的体温和气味，是善条压抑了太久的念头，或者说克制地太久令他几乎放弃了。

但是现在，羽张迅就在他的怀里。善条知道自己并不是个温柔地男人，将羽张推到在床上的时候，动作粗暴地除去了他的衣服后，贪婪地注视着他的身体。

羽张的体型优美，紧实的肌肉均匀地覆盖全身，现在的他面部潮红，长发散乱在枕头上，即便他是男人，他这副模样能轻易引起任何男人的欲望。

善条生怕错过任何一处，在他那白皙的胸膛上不住地亲吻着。他小心地舔舐着那个坚挺起来的肉粒，羽张的乳首有着非常色情的淡红色。从前一起泡澡的时候无意中看到，他就产生过性幻想，当时还羞愧了好一阵子。可是现在，那里完全属于他了。

“唔......善条，痛......”羽张抓着他的头发，眉头紧蹙着语不成句。其实那感觉并不是痛，只不过乳首被人舔到产生了无法忍耐的性快感，这种话他说不出口。

“对、对不起。”善条搂着他的背，有些不好意思地说着。此时他正压在羽张的身上，感觉到有异物抵住大腿处，那是......。

男人的情动，令他真的慌了神，“羽张，为什么......”

“你......还真是个笨蛋啊！”  
羽张嘴角微微动了一下，用手臂挡着自己的脸：“都这个时候了，还要问这个吗？”大概是感觉到善条的身体有些僵住，环住他的脖子呢喃道：“男人是怎么样的，你都知道的吧！”

都说男人是下半身动物，被欲望支配的时候，根本不会考虑什么身份地位。对于善条来说，取悦羽张就是获得快感。于是不再犹豫，粗大的手探入他的内裤，感受到那里坚硬滚烫如烙铁，甚至感觉他的脉动。如同自慰般从上之下的动作着，羽张只觉得头晕目眩，身体轻轻颤抖着，唇边溢出一阵阵克制不住的呻吟声。

即便是再没有常识，善条也明白羽张所说的“抱他”是什么意思。此刻看到羽张就快要高潮的样子，他心脏几乎要跳出来。况且他自己的情况也迫在眉睫，性器贲张自不用说，浑身滚烫的都被汗湿透了，喉咙干得要着火了。

“呃！”羽张忽然发出一声短促的叫声，腰部以下就像是抽筋一般紧张起来。善条经过一番揉弄，随着粗硬的指节探入，那陌生的扩张感令他浑身颤抖。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

“羽张，吐气。”善条见他眉头紧蹙满脸冷汗，立刻吻住他的双唇，手指慢慢地在活动起来。几分钟后，那里终于放下来下来。

“善条，可以了......吧？”羽张的眼睛湿漉漉的，头发凌乱地被汗水黏腻地粘在身上，看得出他已经受不了撩拨了。

穴口湿滑黏腻地一片，善条的性器刚刚挺进，立刻感受到强烈的束缚感，连呼吸都变得困难起来。慢慢地前后移动着，任由冲顶的快感将自己淹没。

身体被生生撕开，很痛。然而，从身体到心里都被填满的感觉，又是很幸福。

忽然，羽张的双腿夹紧善条的腰，表情痛苦地扭动起来。这令他无所适从，立刻停下了动作，伏在羽张的耳边问道：“痛吗？羽张，对不起....."

“笨蛋，别只顾着道歉啊！”  
他脸上密布着细密的汗水，妩媚且妖艳地扭曲着，他急促地喘息着：“可以开始了.......啊！”

原来如此，就是因为我一直把他当王看待，才一次次让说出这样的话啊！  
现在，他是我的了......

善条恍然大悟地笑了一下，接着咬紧牙关，开始冲着那欲望的深渊用力起来。不经意地刺激到羽张身体的某处，顿时感觉到他的腰部用力弹起。沉溺在欲望中两个人，焦急地想要从这牢笼中挣脱。

拼命想从对方那里汲取的不仅仅是快感，还有真切拥有的感觉。在最后的高潮中，善条看到了羽张的脸上掠过满足的微笑，他紧紧地抱住他，在那汗湿的发丝上一遍遍地亲吻着。

做了这种事，还能回到从前那样吗？

“羽张，我喜欢你。你.......。”  
善条努力然自己冷静下来，他望着着羽张光洁白皙的背，然而又一次地欲言又止。

“嗳.....你不是答应盐津要守护在我的后背吗？”  
“不用他说，我也一直守护在你的身后。”

“可是善条，现在我的背好冷啊.....”枕头里发出含糊不清的声音。  
善条赶忙给他拉过被子问道：“这样好点没有，还冷吗？——啊！”

“你.......真不是一般的笨蛋啊！”  
善条的脑袋被狠狠地拍了一下，他痛得叫出声来：“好疼诶....！”  
“唉......”羽张正眯起猫一样的眼睛看着他，表情慵懒地样子很是诱人，他轻叹了一声，令善条摸不着头脑。

他真的好难懂。  
善条抓着脑袋，觉得自己一辈子也搞不懂羽张到底在想什么。“羽张，我真的很笨，但是我会用自己的生命去守护你。所以，所以请你相信我吧。”

诶？羽张愣了一下，淡淡地说：“你好好地活着，才能守护我吧。”  
“那个，你对我到底——”明明知道猜不透，他却仍然很像知道羽张迅的想法。

话未说完，又被那人吻住了双唇。他看到羽张的眼睛里似乎有些晶莹剔透地东西在闪动。于是，他决定再也不问了。

羽张迅是胸怀理想成为青之王的男人，怎么可能轻易说出那些会产生牵绊的话呢？  
他已经用行动回答了，还需要言语来诠释吗？

不需要。  
因为我相信他。

善条决定用所有的热情来回应羽张，于是更加缠绵地爱抚着他，令人晕眩的快感和幸福如同暴风雨般席卷着两个人的理智，让他们变得像野兽一样结合在一起。这场情事根本无关性别身份地位年龄，就是两个男人情难自禁而已。

===============================

“昨天四平港口回来之后，遇到什么事件了吗？”盐津元靠在椅子上，望着对面的两个人。

“因为中岛慎一的事，被国常路大人叫过去了，喝茶谈禅不知不觉就聊到了天亮。羽张手撑着下巴，望着身边神情恍惚的人：“就是辛苦善条了，一晚上没睡觉。”

“这次能顺利解决，多亏了那位大人暗中协助啊！”他一边说着，一边将报告打开递给羽张：“要不是中岛慎一亲自给中岛贤二发信息制止了他，昨天在码头避免不了一场战斗啊！”  
“还是盐津你反应及时啊！是你联络了国常路大人吧，千钧一发啊！”

这时，善条刚毅不合时宜地打了个打哈欠。

盐津元看着他一脸疲惫，叹了口气：“去睡一会儿吧！如果有任务的话，你这样子也没办法出勤吧！”

一夜没睡是事实，因为羽张将头埋在他怀里，那发丝一直在他胸口酥痒。一想到今天要上班，他也不敢过分索求，而高涨的情欲弄得他根本无法入睡。现在的他还没从一夜春宵中清醒过来，那样子像是丢了魂一样。

大概是注意到羽张撑着下巴的手，盐津问道：“你的手，已经没问题了吗？”  
“已经好了哦。”他伸直手臂左右扭转着，还做了几个握拳的动作：“善条，你可以和我去练练剑术了！”

“不行！”  
善条刚毅突然大声叫出来。他很清楚，经历了昨天的情事，羽张的身体根本不能剧烈的动作。

“善条，你......”盐津眯起眼睛，那视线犀利地简直要射穿善条，而善条尴尬地避开了他的注视。

这时候，羽张站起身提起剑就要往外走：“善条，跟我去道场！只不过一个晚上没有睡，你没关系吧！”

呃......虽然很不情愿，善条还是跟着他走出了办公室。

满怀心事地跟在羽张身后，丝毫没有注意到被带去的地方并不是道场，而是天台。羽张抬起头凝视着一望无际的蓝天，和煦的微风迎面吹来，发丝随风轻轻飘动着，他感叹道：“我知道你为什么喜欢来这儿了，真的很美。”

“我、我也是无意间发现的，这里一年四季的风景都不一样的。”善条抓着后脑勺傻笑着说。

“呵呵，这大概是我见过的最美的天空了。”羽张一面感叹着，随后轻声问道：“善条啊，昨天的事，你后悔了吗？”

“怎么会！”羽张的话语虽然轻柔，却透着一些伤感，而善条并没有听出其中的意思，只是急于辩解。

羽张走到围栏边，朝对面看去，那里正好是道场的位置，“你经常在这里看他们练剑吗？”

“不，那帮小子不用我看着。有盐津呢！”善条走到他的身边，也朝那里望去。

像是想起了什么，羽张扳过他的脑袋，正色道：“你这家伙最好给我打起十二分的精神，如果让盐津看出来什么，你就把昨天的事忘了吧！就没有以后了！”

“不、不会吧......”  
羽张看着他那副紧张得汗都下来的样子，又想要骂他“笨蛋”了，但是最后抿着嘴浅笑了一下，什么也没说。

“羽张，我问你啊，你的手.....是不是根本没有受伤？”犹豫了片刻，他还是忍不住问了。  
“呵呵，别忘了我是王，不会受伤的。”羽张迅悠然地说着，冲他狡黠地眨了下眼睛，然后朝楼梯的方向走去。

“喂！羽张， 你刚才说的以后是什么意思？！”看着他要走，羽张急忙问道。  
“哈哈哈！就是字面上的意思！”楼梯里传来羽张迅爽朗的笑声。

王是不会受伤的，我不能让他受伤。善条望着自己的右手，暗暗地下了决心。

等一下，好像哪里不对啊......  
善条忽然惊觉了，如果羽张的手根本没有受伤的话，那么.....让我给他洗头，让我给他调安全带的事，不就是他在——诶？！！  
我可真是个笨蛋啊！！怎么一直没注意到呢.......  
善条刚毅懊恼地恨不得从天台上跳下去，用力地拍了拍脑袋。

中午时分，综合办公室里只有盐津一个人。与其说在休息，不如说他在发呆。脑海里乱作一团，刚刚从羽张迅的办公室出来，他就没办法平静了。有些事情不是他该过问的，只是为什么羽张迅会......他端起已经冷透的茶杯。  
毕竟，再没有什么事，比羽张迅和善条刚毅彻夜未归，还带着相同的洗发水气味回来更震撼的了。这种事在宿舍发生很正常，但如果在外面的话，就只有一个理由——他们在同一个地方沐浴了。

一想到这里，他的心里不禁咯噔了一声。正在他胡思乱想的时候，羽张推门进来了。

“羽张，你没去休息吗？”盐津关心地问道。

“过来和你聊几句。”羽张把头发像后拢了一把，语重心长地说：“盐津，可能你也看出来了，我并不是个称职的王，有你和善条在我身边我感到很安心啊！”

“唔？怎么突然说起这个？”他不解地看着羽张。“话说到底出了什么事啊！”

“善条，请你多费心了。他做事太冲动，如果我不在的话，你要好好看着他啊！”羽张的语气很随意，就像是和朋友说家常。

盐津从那充满笑意的眼神里看出了羽张是认真的，他捏了捏眉心抑扬顿挫地说：“说什么你不在了~总之麻烦您把这个笨蛋调教好了再交给我吧！”

“呵呵呵，你也看出来了他是个笨蛋啊！”

话题总算是轻松起来了，两个人在办公室里就平时一样聊着天，开着玩笑。直到下午上班时间将近，羽张迅才起身准备离开。

“羽张。”盐津叫住了他，“昨天晚上，御柱塔来电话问你的去向。说是你的手机联络不上。”

“哦？”羽张愣了一下，带着那种模棱两可的笑容望着他：“那么，你相信我说的话呢还是相信御柱塔那边呢？”

盐津元被他那清澈见底又威严尽显的眼神逼迫地没有反抗的余地，只能答道：“我当然是信您。”

羽张迅是我们的王，我当然是无条件地信他，他竟然会这么做......那个笨蛋还真是幸运啊。

盐津元苦笑了一下，然后开始接下来的工作。

【全文完】


End file.
